Wireless telecommunications may involve the exchange of millimeter wave (e.g., between 30 GHz and 300 GHz) transmissions between user equipment (UE) and various base stations (e.g., cell towers) in a cellular network. When the user equipment is moving (e.g., in a vehicle), handovers (e.g., handoffs) may be conducted from one base station to another, wherein the base station with the strongest signal strength relative to the UE may typically be selected to receive the handover. Due to the line of sight (LOS) nature of millimeter waves, obstructions (e.g., buildings, trees, overpasses) located along the path of travel may trigger more frequent handovers between base stations. Depending on the complexity of the handover process, increased latency and/or lower throughput may be experienced. Moreover, the increased latency/lower throughput may present significant challenges in certain settings such as autonomous driving environments that rely on high throughput and low latency wireless data connections for safety concerns.